idversefandomcom-20200214-history
Makron
The Strogg civilization was governed through a system of Warlords. Each was given strategic locations to command and control. A single leader, called the Makron, was chosen from the Warlords. He commanded Stroggos from within the palace city located at the northern end of the city of Cerberon. Equipment The Strogg are infamous for extensively replacing their body parts with cybernetic augmentations. The Makron is the most extreme example of this, being nothing more than an organic brain housed inside the stomach-located case of a robotic suit. Although not particularly imposing (being only slightly taller than the average human), the Makron's robotic body is built for extreme combat; it has a railgun for a head, a hyperblaster for its right arm, and a BFG10K for its left arm. The Makron's body is also extremely durable, but it can be easily knocked down onto its back by powerful weapons fire, such as from a rocket launcher or railgun. The Makron is also very slow. Jorg Not one to fight fair, the Makron always enters battle piloting a cyber-organic Jorg battle suit, which must be destroyed before the Makron itself can be confronted one-on-one. The Jorg is a battle-mech style combat suit, and the main attack vessel of the Makron. The Jorg possesses twin chaingun-cannons in its arms. In addition, the Makron can fire his BFG10K from the Jorg. Once the Jorg dies, the Makron will disengage from it. Assassination The loss of this leader was predicted by human military analysts to leave the Strogg confused and in turmoil as the Warlords battle internally to determine a successor. This would then remove any chance Stroggos has for creating a well-organized strike or defensive position. Operation Alien Overlord was initiated based on this assumption, which later proved to be not entirely true. When the Makron died, it activated a self-destruct mechanism in its space station. The new Makron right Immediately following Bitterman's successful mission to bring down the Strogg defenses and assassinate the Makron, the Strogg quickly regrouped and instead of selecting a new leader through competitive fighting, simply constructed a new and more powerful Makron. Seemingly possessing an entirely robotic body (with the exception of its face and some organic matter that is visible around the human torso on its midsection and arms) it moved around on mechanical, crablike legs. The beast could hover if these are destroyed. During an assault on a Strogg Nexus Hub, Matthew Kane was captured by the new Makron and partially stroggified. Kane, now more powerful, later faced the Makron in combat and defeated him, bringing down the entire Strogg Nexus. Weapons * Triple Blaster: Fires out three consecutive red energy bolts. Most common attack. Fired from his left arm. * Dark Matter Gun: Second most common attack. Fired from his right arm. * Dark Matter Beams: Fires out two purple beams of dark matter very similar to the Lightning Gun. Rare attack. Fired from his left arm. ' * 'Hyperblaster: Fires out large, orange-white energy bolts rapidly that bounce off surfaces like the Hyperblaster with the bounce mod. The rate of fire is much slower but each individual bolt is larger and inflicts more damage per shot. Fired from his right arm. * '''Dark Matter Grenades: Multiple small balls (about 4-5) of contained dark matter energy fired upwards and then travel in an arc before landing and quickly detonating. Fired from his right arm. * Tele-Drop Grenade: Fires out a single, red grenade upwards that travels in an arc. When it lands it spawns an enemy Strogg, most commonly a Berserker, Light Tank or Gladiator, to aid the Makron. Fired upwards from his right arm. The Makron also possesses many highly damaging mêlée attacks, but it will not commonly use them. Category:Strogg